Nightmare: Underworld
by MalcolmtheWerehog
Summary: An on-going war, bloodshed around the world, an only a demon hunter, with the power to end everything, must stop the war before it destroys Earth. And many people will be caught in the crossfire of everything. Stage 1 of 6.
1. Chapter 1a

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, ect. is owned by SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Fan-made charaters are owned by me.**

---------------

Chapter 1:01:1a

---------------

As she was starring outside a window in her history class, time was ticking. Twenty-three of the students were completing their test before summer break and Annie Sullivan, a black hedgehog, was day dreaming about a white hedgehog being pierced four times.

"Hun?," Annie said, starring at the clock. There was fifteen minutes left on the test and she completed one-thirds of it. Without taking a second look, she started writing down the rest of the answers. The bell rang, the school year is finished, and now she can relax with her friends. As she put down her test on her teacher's desk he called her back into the room.

"Annie, I don't like my students sleeping in my classes, especially one of my favorites," he said to her, Annie took no time to answer. "I know, didn't get enough sleep last night Mr. Richard," Annie lied. As she left the room Mr. Richard pulled off his glasses and said, "So today is the day the world starts to end, right Advent?".

As Annie was getting her items from her locker one of her friends stop by it. "Yo Ann, watcha doin' for summer break?" he asked. "First, don't do that Sam, second, I don't know" Annie answered. "Sorry but seriously, if you have nothing to do you can come with me, Lucas, and Rena to Soleanna" Samuel responded. "_If_ I have nothing to do then sure"

When Annie left the building, she was wondering about what that dream was all about and who that white hedgehog is. Now, as she walked down downtown Station Square something strange happened. Three mysterious giant dogs appeared out of nowhere and starting attacking the city. "What the fuck is going on?!" Annie said.

Apparently one of the dogs heard her and slammed her down with his paw. "Hey, Cerberus, can I eat her?" When one of them nodded he started to attack her but he got shot in the eye. When Annie turned her head she saw a dark gray hedgehog with light blue streaks. He resembled another hedgehog named Shadow the Hedgehog.

As he step off his bike and took off his helmet he started walking up to the dogs and said this. "Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici, you three demons are going straight to hell!"


	2. Chapter 1b

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, ect. is owned by SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Fan-made charaters are owned by me.**

---------------

Chapter 1:01:1b

---------------

As the black hedgehog came to a room he put on blue pants, a white, long-sleeve shirt which has the left sleeve look like a t-shirt sleeve, a pair of dark blue SOAP shoes, and a black jacket with red lining. Once he was done he went up to a table and put four magazines full of bullets into the four pistols respectfully and walked out of the room while pulling out two swords from the wall, went outside, put on his helmet, got on his bike and rode out of the area and said,"Chaos Control!".

As he reappeared he got to the location where the demon, Cerberus, was at and pulled out one of his guns and shot one of them in the eye before he killed the girl his paw is at. When he stepped of his bike and took his helmet off while walking towards them he said,"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici, you three demons are going straight to hell!". "Wait a minute, he looks like... Damien Nightmare!" One of them exclaimed. As the three heads snarled, Damien pulled out a watch and pressed a button which stopped time. After he pressed the button he ran at fast speeds. Pulling out another pistol from his jacket he jumped on top of the nearest dog and shot the top of its spine, killing it. Next the second was killed by Damien going underneath it, skidding and shooting its heart. Then Damien went to the final one, seeing the demon prepared for gun attacks, he put back his pistols, pulled out his swords and decapitated the demon, while that happened the girl closed her eyes.

When everything was over the corpses disappeared and the girl stood up, Damien pulled out the watch and pressed another button that restored everything like nothing ever happened, then he pressed the third button and time resumed. The girl tried to speak to him but he didn't listen as he was speaking to himself.

"Mission 401, protocol: 1763, target: killed"|"Hey, my name is Annie"

"Cerberus, three headed demon, condemned"|"Wait... are you even listening to me?!"

"Time of death: 03:47:15 exactly as predicted"|"Listen to me you bastard!"

"Also, target of the demons, saved"|"Look you jerk, if you won't lis... wait, what?"

As he turned around, look at the girl named Annie he said this,"You know, you can thank me for saving your life". Annie looked surprised at what he just said to her, he didn't ask for her name or anything, also when she looked into his eyes, it felt cold and heartless. Finally she responded but didn't thank him,"Why would _I _want to thank you?". "Because if I didn't come, you would be dead, now get on, you probably want a ride home" he told her. She got on, seeing how those 'things' could reappear, she didn't want to be killed. Once she got on he told her one more thing. "Listen, you want to know my name?" he asked, she nodded,"Then here it is, my name is Damien, Damien Nightmare" he said, facing her.


End file.
